<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Search by AWokeWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017418">Search</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWokeWriter/pseuds/AWokeWriter'>AWokeWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tragedy of HoloMyth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crying, Earrings, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hopeful Ending, Memory Loss, One Shot, Recovered Memories, Sad Ending, Short, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWokeWriter/pseuds/AWokeWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unnamed incident, Calliope Mori finds herself off-hiatus, collecting souls as she always had. On one special Valentine's day, she finds someone special - Takanashi Kiara, serving at a bar, yet neither of them remembers each other.</p><p>Maybe I'll write the incident sometime in the future. Its based off a twitter post. Gawr's predator instincts take over, Amelia is dying from the stress of time travel, and Ina is going crazy from the Ancient One constantly speaking in her mind. Nevertheless, there is death and memory loss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope &amp; Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tragedy of HoloMyth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is non-canon and my submission for a discord server writing contest. I do not take credit for the characters.</p><p>Set in the world where Gura loses control, Amelia is dying, Ina is going crazy, and death sensei is against Calli's relationship with Kiara. I may or may not update this. If you want to see more, leave a comment or smth and I'll add another chapter. If you have a specific request, comment that too and I might write on it (even if only 1 person asks bc I like writing).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From her apartment’s floor to ceiling window, Calliope quietly watched the little humans on the ground, scurrying around on foot and in their cars and trucks like a swarm of ants. They moved with intense purpose;</p><p>She wondered how many of them were heading to work. It was late in the afternoon, but night shifts were a thing, apparently. Humans had nothing but complaints for night shifts – they should’ve been grateful that’s all they had to work. The reaper couldn’t remember the last time she had anything less than a 6-day shift.</p><p>There was the matter of them needing sleep, though. It didn’t take long for them to collapse without it – being awake for anything more than a day and a half was already too much for most. She had seen her fair share of mortals falling asleep at the wheel and dying in car crashes.</p><p>She felt a tingle on the back of her neck and exhaled. Someone was about to die, and, subsequently, she had a soul to reap. She checked her watch. It was 10:17, February the 14<sup>th</sup>. Her shift ended at midnight.</p><p><em>2 hours left,</em> she told herself. <em>Just 2 more.</em> Though what she would do with her time, she didn’t know.</p><p>She turned away from the glass and strode across the polished hardwood of her bare living space. Leather coach, coffee table, TV – all things that came with the place. The white kitchenette was similarly bare, if not more. No silverware, no food, no bowls or plates. There wasn’t much point in having any of those things when eating was unnecessary.</p><p>Calliope took her reaper’s cloak from the closet and threw it over her shoulders. She didn’t need it, by any means. Normal humans couldn’t see her either way and neither heat nor cold bothered her, but it was comfortable, and it told the beings that could see her that she was licensed, contracted, and on shift.</p><p>She retrieved her keys from the silver hook on the wall at the entryway and turned the two bolts on her door, pushing it open and stepping into the carpeted, reasonably lit hallway. Pulling the door closed behind her, she locked it again and slipped her keys into the left pocket of her clock.</p><p>As she walked to the elevators, she let her thoughts wander again. For being tens of thousands of years old, she did that lot. Daydreaming, thinking about all the impossible ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybe ifs’. It was one of the consequences and benefits of living a long life. There was no pressure to mature, to grow, to improve, because “you still have time. “</p><p>She stepped into the elevator. The tune playing was as bland as ever. Some jingle about rain drops falling on someone’s head, but she wasn’t much listening during the 14-floor descent, interrupted twice by people joining her in the box. The first was a man, probably in his early thirties, dressed up sharp for a Friday night date – greyish purple suit, black turtleneck, gelled hair, black leather shoes, and the faint scent of men’s body spray wafting off his him.</p><p>Calli took a step to the right, putting as much distance as she could between the man and herself. He didn’t seem to notice. He held his head high, his expression a mixture of excitement and nervousness, his hands fidgeting in front of him. <em>First date</em>, she guessed. Maybe ever. He was much too jumpy. The Axe was probably a result of that.</p><p>The second party was a pair of women, both in their mid-late twenties. One was a short Asian woman, Calli guessed Taiwanese, face tan and slightly plump – meaty but neither chubby nor fat.  The second was a white girl, flowing dirty blonde hair draped over the back of her hoodless coat, reaching the middle of her back. She had at least some Dutch blood. They went silent the moment the doors of the elevator cabin opened and stood quietly in the center of the cabin as the doors closed again.</p><p>The guy in the other corner was checking out the white girl.</p><p><em>Fat chance, </em>she thought. The Dutch girl wasn’t straight. Neither was the Asian girl.</p><p>The doors dinged. The couple and the man filed out of the cabin. I would see them again soon, on their deathbeds, wherever that ended up being.</p><p>As she watched them walk through the main doors, Calli wondered which of them would go first. She had torn apart countless couples in her existence, and it never bothered her. Death was cruel, and she was death. Yet now just the thought made her heartache inexplicably.</p><p>She pondered this as she headed to her destination. It wasn’t far – just around the block. Calli came to a stop before a bar, and the sense of incoming death had grown. Something had happened recently that increased the amount of people that were about to die here. Maybe an extra group had decided to come here later today, and a gas main would explode. Maybe a bar fight would happen.</p><p>She walked in, showing her id at the entrance. The moment she stepped through its doors, she was reminded once again of her hatred of bars. She didn’t hate drinking – not at all. But the atmosphere always set her off. It was too loud, too crowded, and there were too many stupid human men who tried to hit on her while she drank them under the table.</p><p>Calli sat down at the bar table, rapping her fingers on its surface and studying its wood grain as she waited patiently, trying to decide what she would go for today. The sounds of laughter, chatter, and clinking glasses rang out around her, soft music playing in the background</p><p>“What will you be drinking today?” asked a cheerful female voice, accent a strange mixture of German and Australian.</p><p>“I think I’ll start with a-“ the reaper froze when she saw the girl’s face.</p><p>Her hair was orange, coming down just past her shoulders, blending into about four inches of a shade of teal and curving outward before transitioning back into a light orange at the tips. Her face was small, neither thin nor wide and rounded to perfection. From her ears hung two beautiful feathers that shimmered even in the dim light of the bar, their colours shifting gradients of teal, aquamarine, cerulean, and shades that the reaper couldn’t name.</p><p>“Miss?”</p><p>Calli snapped back to reality and realized she had been staring. The girl looked very uncomfortable. She quickly averted her eyes, forcing them away from her. “S-sorry about that,” she stammered. “I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” the bartender replied quickly, her bright smile returning. “So, what can I get you?”</p><p>“Can I get a Jägermeister Cut?”</p><p>Shock flashed across the girl’s face, disappearing as quickly as it had come. She turned and began mixing the cocktail.</p><p>In the back of her mind, the reaper knew she was still on shift. The tingle of impending death was so close it might as well have been on her, yet she couldn’t take her eyes off the bartender. Just watching her Calli’s chest feel tight. The way she held herself, the peculiar bend of her arm as she mixed, how she held the shaker, the way her black suit vest and dress shirt hugged her curves – the more Calli looked, the worse it got.</p><p>Not long after she had begun, the bartender girl slid a shot glass in front of Calli.</p><p>“Your Jägermeister Cut,” she said, faint currents of pride in her voice.</p><p>“Thank you-”</p><p>A car drove straight into the bar. The front wall exploded, and Calli knew, at that moment, that the bartender was going to die. The reaper had been so distracted by the girl she had failed to realize. Everything logical in her knew that she could not interfere with the human world. There were always disastrous consequences to doing so – Hiroshima, the 1138 Aleppo earthquake, Pompei. Yet everything in her screamed for her to not let her die again.</p><p>She leapt from her stool, conjuring her reaper powers and pulling her scythe out of the air, placing herself in the path of the charging vehicle. Calli shut her eyes and averted her face. The car made impact with her scythe and glass peppering her like hail. It wouldn’t pierce her skin, but she didn’t want it in her eyes.</p><p>Alarms were wailing, people were screaming, and Calli cracked open her eyes. The car was crumpled against her iron blade like it had driven into a traffic pole.</p><p>She spun, expecting to see the orange-haired girl staring at her in shock or even amazement behind the counter. There was no such scene. There was, however, the smell of death and liquor coming from the ground.</p><p>Calli jumped, leaping over the bar, stomach falling as the bartender’s body came into view. A shard of glass about the size of her palm was embedded in her neck.</p><p>“No!” she cried, falling to her knees on the ground beside her sprawl of colourful hair and cradling the girl’s head in her hands.</p><p>“No, no, no,” Calli muttered as blood continued to gush from the wound. She ripped a piece off her cloak and wrapped it around the chunk applying as much pressure to the area around the wound as she dared, mind racing. For all the power she had to end a life, she had none to save one.</p><p>“Help!” she shrieked as she heard sirens wailing from outside, despite knowing that no mortal could see her in her reaper form. “Please, someone, help!”</p><p>She could feel tears falling from her eyes. Images flashed through Calli’s mind, carrying with it sharp pain. <em>Not images. Memories</em>. The girl with her arms around Calli’s neck. Lying with her head on Kiara’s lap as the phoenix toyed with the reaper’s hair. Their freezing lips pressed together as they sat on a ski lift, bundled up almost comically. Soaking together in an open-air onsen as snowflakes fell around them.</p><p>“Calli?”</p><p>She snapped back to the present. Kiara had opened her pink eyes, and the reaper tried to hold back the urge to cry. It didn’t work very well.</p><p>Death began to sob. Tears rolled down her face. She had found her again, only to lose her again. Time and time again she had failed to protect her.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she cried. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Kiara had the audacity to smile, as she always did.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she croaked softly. “We’ll find each other. We always do.”</p><p>The dying bird touched her face gently, thumb running over Calli’s lips as the light in her eyes continued to dim.</p><p><em>I love you,</em> she mouthed.</p><p>The reaper leaned down and pressed her lips against her lover’s. The lifelessness broke her heart even more, and she held Kiara’s dead body to herself as it began to disintegrate like a sandcastle blowing away in the wind, tongues of flame carried on the wind and out the smashed window.</p><p>The shard of glass clattered against the tile floor. Calli stood, arms falling limp at her sides, jaw clenched in frustration. How many times had Kiara melted out of her arms, just like this? How many times had she watched her die, unable do a thing?</p><p>Her watch chimed. It was midnight. She had a girlfriend to find.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>